Pinoshu
by Higary
Summary: ¿Qué puedo decir? Una versión de Pinoshu a la Gravitation, con aventuras, romance Yuki y Shu, por supuesto, y mucha comedia, pasen y lean, seguro que se divertirán un rato XD


Hola, gente bonita. La idea de este oneshot se la debo a mi hermana Eli, ya que ella me dijo que escribiera un cuento basado en "Pinocho". Así que este se lo dedico a ella porque me ayudó mucho con las ideas para este cuento. Espero que les guste, y si no, se vale que me reclamen, saben que acepto todo tipo de comentarios Ah, y tomen en cuenta que no me sé bien el cuento original ¬¬0

PINOSHU

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño y hermoso pueblo llamado Gravitation (Higary: Perdonen mí falta de originalidad, es culpa del estrés T.T), vivía un guapo, aunque extraño, carpintero rubio llamado Keipeto. Él era un hombre sumamente amable, aunque si lo hacías enojar, dependiendo del grado en que fuera, te podía atacar con su hacha o con su sierra eléctrica. Cierto día, mientras caminaba por el bosque buscando buena madera en la cual trabajar, se topó con un enorme y precioso árbol de cerezos. Deslumbrado por su belleza, decidió cortar una gruesa rama y se la llevó a su casa.

Allí comenzó a trabajar en ella: talló con detenimiento hasta darle la forma de un lindo chico de entre 15 ó 16 años. Con las flores de cerezo le adornó la cabeza como si fuese cabello, y como ojos le colocó dos trozos de amatista que había guardado de sus tiempos en que trabajó como minero.

-Finalmente terminé –se separó unos pasos y admiró su obra maestra-. Eres lo mejor que he hecho, si tan sólo estuvieras vivo... te querría como a un hijo. Well, hace hambre, así que me iré a comer –iba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y miró al muñeco-. Oh, sí, olvidé darte un nombre –sonrió-: Pinoshu, ése será –y sin más se fue a cenar

Por la noche, cuanto el rubio ya estaba durmiendo, en la habitación donde se encontraba el niño de madera apareció un lindo hada madrina de cabello verde. (Suguru: ¿Hada madrina? Pero si soy un chico ¬¬) (Higary: Es que lo de "hado padrino" ya lo usé en "Hirociento y los tres enanitos")

-Así que este es el muñeco que hizo Keipeto –dijo mirándolo-. Él siempre ha sido un hombre muy noble... algo loco, pero noble al fin y al cabo. De modo que se merece que le cumpla su deseo.

Alzó su varita mágica, pero antes de poder pronuncias algún conjuro, una rana con cabello rojo sobre en el marco de la ventana de la habitación.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Pepehiro –lo saludó (Higary: Eva, Meli, "Pepehiro" va por ustedes y sus ocurrencias .)

-Lo mismo digo, hada Suguru –contestó la rana-. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo en casa de Keipeto?

-Vine a cumplir su deseo –señaló al muñeco de madera-. Ya que él se siente tan solo, le daré vida a este muñeco para que pueda acompañarlo.

-Ya veo.

-Pero él será como un niño pequeño. Poco a poco irá aprendiendo las cosas, así que quiero que lo ayudes como si fueras su conciencia, Pepehiro.

-Descuida, yo me encargaré del chico.

El hada tocó al muñeco con su varita mágica y de pronto, el chico de madera comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Quiénes... son ustedes...? –preguntó tratando de enfocar a los seres que estaban delante suyo

-Tranquilo –dijo el peliverde sonriendo-, yo soy el hada Suguru y él es Pepehiro. Escucha bien, pequeño, sólo te he dado vida, pero si deseas convertirte en un chico de verdad, entonces tendrás que demostrar que eres digno de ello.

-D-de acuerdo – (Higary: No pondré lo de que le crezca la nariz porque no le veo lo gracioso ¬¬)

-Y descuida, que Pepehiro estará aquí para ayudarte –y sin añadir nada más desapareció dejando solos al niño de madera y a la rana pelirroja (Higary: Sí, es extraño, pero imagínense a Hiro como una rana con cabello rojo n.n)

-Hola, mucho gusto –le dijo la rana-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah, pues mi papá me llama...

-¡Pinoshu!

Keipeto acababa de entrar a la habitación y miró sumamente impresionado al muñeco que estaba de pie.

-P-pero cómo...

-¡Papá, estoy vivo! –corrió el pequeño a abrazarlo

Inmediatamente Keipeto correspondió el gesto, pero con demasiada fuerza.

-Auch. Papá, me lastimas.

-Oh, sorry, pero es que finalmente tengo un lindo hijo del cual presumir.

-Jeje. Ah, sí, el hada Suguru me dijo que si quería ser un niño de verdad tenía que portarme bien. Te prometo que seré un buen chico para que pronto tengas un hijo de carne y hueso.

Grrooaarrar (efecto malo de estómago hambriento ¬¬0)

-Jeje, Pinoshu, creo que tienes hambre.

-Un poquito –dijo algo avergonzado

-Well, entonces ven, te prepararé algo de cenar.

-Síp –y muy contento se fue siguiendo a su papá

-Bien –Pepehiro suspiró-, yo prometo ayudarte a ser un niño de verdad, Pinoshu.

Los días empezaron a pasar. Keipeto era muy feliz, pues finalmente tenía una familia en su querido hijo de madera; Shuichi también estaba contento, su papá podía ser un poco extraño, pero era sumamente amable y cariñoso con él, además tenía a Pepehiro, quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en su consejero, conciencia y mejor amigo.

Cierto día, los dos se encontraban desayunando mientras que Pepehiro dormía en la habitación de Pinoshu. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá hacer? –comentó el rubio y fue a abrir

-¿Es usted el señor Keipeto, no da? –preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-Sí, ¿quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Ryuichi, soy un mensajero de la familia real –le tiende un sobre-. El rey requiere de sus servicios como jardinero. Dentro se encuentran los detalles, esperamos que sea puntual, no da –y sin más se retiró del lugar

-¿Qué sucede, papá? –preguntó Pinoshu

-El rey me ha mandado llamar para que le talle una escultura de madera.

-¿Y por qué tú?

-Jajajaja, tu papi es el mejor carpintero del reino, Shu.

-Vaya, eres increíble, papá. Pero –agacha la cabeza triste-... ¿cuándo tendrás que ir?

-Debo reportarme en el castillo dentro de cinco días –observa la cara de su hijo

-¿Y yo... puedo ir contigo?

-... Lo mejor será que te quedes en casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Pinoshu –lo mira seriamente-, aún eres un niño de madera, no quiero pensar en lo que la gente podría hacerte, puede que incluso algún circo quiera llevarte consigo –le acaricia la mejilla-. No quiero que le ocurra algo a my dear son, ¿entendido?

-... Está bien, papá.

Llegó el día de la partida de Keipeto. Pinoshu lo estaba abrazando con fuerza aún parados en la entrada de la casa.

-Don't worry, Pinoshu. Te prometo que en dos semanas estaré de vuelta, y entonces te llevaré a pescar.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

-Pero debes ser un buen chico, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sípi.

-Cuídate, pequeño.

Pinoshu estuvo allí hasta que perdió a su papá de vista. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en el pequeño sillón que tenían.

-Ya lo extraño, Pepehiro.

-Es normal, él es tu familia. Anímate, Pinoshu, sólo serán dos semanas.

-Tienes razón. Ya sé, Pepehiro, ¿podrías enseñarme a leer? Así le daré una sorpresa a papá cuando regrese.

-Está bien, me parece buena idea.

Todos los días Pinoshu se quedaba en casa aprendiendo a leer y escribir con Pepehiro. Cuando la comida se acababa, el hada Suguru era quien iba de compras para reabastecer la alacena.

-Wiiiii, hoy regresa papá –dijo Pinoshu muy contento mirando un calendario

-Es verdad –dijo la rana-. Han sido dos semanas muy extrañas.

-Jejeje, sí, no me imaginaba que un hada madrina cocinara tan rico.

-Jajaja, lo hiciste sufrir mucho. Recuerda que él fue quien te dio vida, así que no te pases demasiado con tus bromas.

-De acuerdo. Espero que papá llegue pronto.

Cayó la noche y ni rastro de Keipeto.

-Quizá tuvo que desviarse en el camino –le dijo Pepehiro a un preocupado Shu

Al día siguiente tampoco llegó. Pasó una semana completa y nada. Dos semanas, tres, hasta cumplirse un mes desde la fecha en la que se suponía que el carpintero debía volver.

-Pepehiro –dijo el chico de madera mirando por la ventana de la casa-, ¿tú crees que mi papá me halla abandonado?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió con seguridad-. Él te quiere muchísimo, jamás te dejaría.

-... ¡Tienes razón! ¡Seguramente algo malo le pasó a mi papito y por eso no ha vuelto.

Se levantó y comenzó a empacar cosas en una mochila.

-Pinoshu, ¿qué haces?

-Iremos a ver al rey, seguro él tendrá pistas del paradero de papá.

-Oye, tranquilo, pensemos las cosas con calma. Además Keipeto te dijo que no salieras de la casa.

-Pepehiro, ¿no lo entiendes? –se escucha una música dramática en el fondo- Puede que alguien halla secuestrado a mi papito y ahora lo tengan como esclavo, o alguien celoso de su físico intentó lastimarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Mi papá es guapo, ¿o tú no lo crees?

-Yo... bueno –se sonrojó un poco-... Como sea, no debes salir, sería muy peligroso para ti.

-... –lo miró con ojitos de cachorro triste- Está bien, entonces dejarás que yo vaya solito en busca de mi única familia.

-Oye...

-Entiendo que no puedo obligarte a acompañarme...

Oye...

-Ya te consideraba como mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, pero está bien, lo entiendo si fui el único que pensó de esa manera...

-Oye...

-Está bien, encontraré a mi padre yo SOLITO aunque sea lo último que haga.

-No sé cómo es que me convenciste –decía Pepehiro en la mochila que Pinoshu traía en su espalda

-Jejeje, es algo que papá me enseñó. Me dijo que como tengo ojos lindos pusiera esa expresión cuando quisiera algo.

-Entonces me engañaste.

-Nop, yo no te dije mentiras. Así que andando.

-Espera, Pinoshu –pero en vista de que el chico no tenía la mínima intención de hacerle caso, cogió aire y gritó- ¡Hada Suguru! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

El peliverde apareció delante de ellos vistiendo una linda pijama blanca con dibujos de nubecitas y un gorrito de dormir. Los otros dos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el hada- He estado trabajando mucho, necesito dormir para recuperar mis energías.

-Hada Suguru –interrumpió la rana-, por favor, ayúdame, dile algo a Pinoshu, insiste en ir a buscar a Keipeto.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi papá debió haber vuelto hace un mes –contestó sollozando-, pero jamás llegó. Estoy seguro de que le pasó algo malo, así que como su hijo es mi deber ir a salvarlo.

-Mmm...

-Pero es peligroso. Muchas personas querrán capturarte para tratarte como una especie de atracción especial.

-Yo...

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, Pinoshu –dijo el hada, a lo que el chico agachó la cabeza-. Si quieres encontrar a Keipeto al menos debo cambiar tu aspecto para que ya no parezcas un niño de madera.

-¡¿En serio!? –gritó emocionado

-¡¿Quéeee!? –gritó la rana jalándose el cabello

-Es que... mira sus ojitos –dijo Suguru señalando la cara de cachorrito que Shu había vuelto a poner-... No puedo resistirme a algo tan lindo.

-Comienzo a preguntarme por qué Keipeto le tuvo que enseñar a sacar provecho de su aspecto tierno –se lamentó Pepehiro

Con un movimiento de su varita, Pinoshu quedó con la apariencia de un ser humano normal, tenía una suave y un poco bronceada piel, carnosos labios que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos amatistas, en fin, era una belleza.

-Kyyyaaaaa ¡Muchas gracias, hada Suguru! –dijo feliz

-Pero debo advertirte algo –lo miró seriamente-: esa apariencia es falta, cada vez que digas mentiras comenzarás a recuperar tu forma real, mi hechizo se romperá cuando encuentres a Keipeto.

-... Entiendo –agachó la cabeza

-Recuerda lo que te dije cuando te concedí vida: cuando demuestres ser digno, prometo que te convertiré en un chico de verdad. Así que no te desanimes.

-Síp, ya lo verás, seguro que pronto me estarás convirtiendo en un niño de verdad. Jajajajaja.

-Pues ni tan niño –intervino la rana-, que con esa apariencia luces de unos 16 años.

-¿En serio? No importa, ahora sí en marcha, papá nos está esperando.

-En fin –suspiró y se dispuso a seguirlo, sin embargo fue detenido por el peliverde

-Pepehiro, ya viste cómo es su apariencia de humano, y Pinoshu es aún demasiado ingenuo, así que te lo encargo mucho.

-Descuida, yo lo protegeré.

-Ah, y toma –le da un monedero de rana (Higary: Como el que tiene Naruto. Yo tengo uno igual n.n)

-Eh... ¿y esto?

-Necesitarán dinero para el viaje, ¿no?

-¡Apúrate, Pepehiro! –gritó el pelirosa a varios metros de ellos

-Hey, espérame. Nos vemos, hada Suguru.

Iba la rana sobre la cabeza de Pinoshu. Llegaron a un pequeño y humilde pueblo.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco antes de continuar con el viaje –comentó el pelirrojo

-Está bien. Y tengo un poco de hambre.

-Mira, allí hay un puesto de comida.

Entraron a un pequeño local. Pinoshu se sentó en una silla frente a la barra, junto a un joven rubio de aspecto serio.

-Hola –saludó el dueño del puesto-, ¿qué deseas comer, chico?

-Mmm... no sé, ¿qué me recomienda?

-Oh, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo? Entonces te aconsejo que pruebes el oden, seguro que te gustará.

-Está bien, quiero oden, por favor.

Unos minutos después le sirvieron su orden. Miró por unos momentos la comida, y tomando los palillos probó un poco.

-Ay, está caliente –dijo al quemarse su lengua

-Jujuju, sólo un baka no se daría cuenta de eso.

-¿Disculpa?

Finalmente el joven sentado a su lado se había dignado a hablarle. Era guapísimo, con unos misteriosos ojos dorados y una presencia enigmática. (Higary: En un fic mío donde aparezca Shu no puede faltar el rubio gruñón -). El pelirosa lo contempló embobado, pero reaccionó al ver la sonrisa arrogante del otro sujeto.

-¿Soy tan guapo que te quedaste sin palabras?

-¡C-claro que no! Bueno... al menos me podrías decir tu nombre –comentó con un lindo puchero en los labios

-¿Tanto te interesa saberlo? –preguntó con voz sensual acercándose demasiado al chico

-Eh... yo...

Pepehiro se alarmó al ver que aquel joven se le estaba aproximando de más a su amigo.

-Yuki, Yuki Eiri. ¿Y cómo te llamas, pequeño baka?

-Soy Pinoshu, y él –señala a la rana- es Pepehiro... ¡Oye, deja de decirme baka!

Estuvieron así por otro rato.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces, Yuki? –preguntó el pequeño mirando con curiosidad el montón de hojas que estaban al lado del rubio

-Soy un escritor viajero.

-¿Viajero?

-Voy de pueblo en pueblo escuchando las viejas historias del lugar, y en ellas me baso para hacer mis propias novelas.

-Oh, ¡genial! Espero algún día leer tus libros.

-Dudo que alguien como tú entienda su trama tan profunda.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Nada, nada –sacó su cartera y dejó unos billetes en la barra-. Bien, adiós, pequeño baka –le revolvió el cabello y tomando sus cosas abandonó el lugar

-Pero qué tipo más arrogante –murmuró el menor tocándose la cabeza y con las mejillas cubiertas por un ligero tono carmesí

Por su parte, Pepehiro (sentado en la silla continua a la de Shu) miraba a su amigo algo impresionado por su reacción con el escritor rubio.

Continuaron con su viaje. Esta vez llegaron a un pueblo más grande donde parecía que iba haber un festival.

-¿Sabes en qué lugar estamos, Pepehiro?

-Debe ser el pueblo de Laoz, porque por estas fechas comienza su festival de primavera.

Estuvieron recorriendo un poco el lugar. Se toparon con unos pequeños niños llorando.

-Oigan, ¿qué les sucede? –preguntó el pelirosa

-Es que unos sujetos malvados nos quitaron las cosas que mamá nos había encargado –contestó el más grande

-... ¿Dónde están esas personas?

-¿Eh?

-Yo recuperaré sus cosas, lo prometo.

-¡Gracias! –gritaron ambos abrazándolo

-Pinoshu, ¿qué crees que haces? –le susurró la rana

-Ayudarlos, qué más.

-Nos meteremos en problemas.

-Calma, Pepehiro, todo estará bien.

Los guiaron a una calle donde dos chicos de unos 17 años revisaban la bolsa que les habían quitado a los niños.

-Ustedes espérenos aquí –les decía Pinoshu a los pequeños

-Ten cuidado –dijo el más chico

Pinoshu se acercó a los individuos, los cuales inmediatamente sonrieron.

-Hola, lindura –le dijo uno-, ¿no te gustaría algo de compañía?

-Sí –apoyó el otro-, podríamos jugar a algo muy interesante los tres.

-¿Jugar? –el chico de madera no había entendido a lo que los otros se referían

-Si no sabes –le pasó un brazo por la cintura-, con gusto nosotros te enseñamos.

-Claro, estaría bien.

En ese momento Pepehiro (que iba en la cabeza de Shu) se aventó a la cara del que había sujetado a Pinoshu, y este le dio al otro una patada en una zona baja donde seguramente le dolió mucho. Agarró la bolsa y ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Síiii, lo logró –decían los niños felices

-Muchas gracias –les dijeron los pequeños yéndose a su casa

-Auch –Pinoshu se sujetó la pierna

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te lastimaste?

-No...

Alzó su pantalón y ambos comprobaron que desde su pie derecho hasta la altura de la rodilla había vuelto a ser de madera.

-Pero eso fue algo que dije para ayudar a los niños –dijo el pelirosa

-Supongo que de todos modos contó como mentira –contestó el pelirrojo-. Mejor hay que tener cuidado desde ahora.

-Sí...

Su vista se quedó fija al frente porque acababa de ver una espalda que se le hacía muy familiar.

-¡Espera!, ¿a dónde vas? –gritó Pepehiro al ver cómo el chico salió corriendo

-¡Yuuukiiiii! –gritó lanzándose sobre la espalda del rubio y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo

-Ten más cuidado, baka –le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Auch, eso me dolió –se quejó el pequeño

-Te lo merecías. ¿Uh? –miró a Pepehiro, que venía saltando muy fatigado por alcanzar a su amigo- Deberías cuidar mejor de tu rana, si no vas a matarla.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, Pepehiro –dijo cargándolo y lo colocó de nuevo en su cabeza

Ambos chicos caminaban por el pueblo.

-¿Estás aquí por tu trabajo? –le preguntó el pelirosa

-Sí, por lo del festival viene gente muy interesante a Laoz.

-Ya veo. Eh... oye, ¿qué es lo que esos dos están haciendo?

Tanto Yuki como Pepehiro voltearon a ver hacia donde el chico señalaba. Dentro de uno de los locales que apenas estaban armando para el festival (no tenía puerta) estaban dos hombres en plena demostración de pasión.

-Ah... así... más...

-Me encanta oírte gemir...

-Ahh...

La rana se puso en la cara de su amigo para taparle los ojos.

-Pepehiro, ¿qué haces? –intentaba quitárselo- No puedo ver nada.

Yuki lo jaló de la mano para que aquellos dos no descubrieran que los habían encontrado en plena acción.

-¿Por qué salimos corriendo de allí? –preguntó Pinoshu- Parecía que estábamos huyendo.

-De veras que eres demasiado ingenuo –dijo el escritor

-No es cierto.

Pepehiro se sobresaltó. Esa era OBVIAMENTE otra mentira.

- Y es una de la que Pinoshu ni siquiera está enterado -se lamentó

-Yuki –volvió a llamarlo el pelirosa pensativo

-¿Qué?

-No me respondiste por qué ellos estaban haciendo esas cosas.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó sujetándole el mentón

-Síp.

Se inclinó hacia él, pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada asesina de la rana.

-Uhm... Cuando sea el momento indicado con mucho gusto te lo explico personalmente –y después de decir eso se marchó

-Ayy

Parte de la pierna izquierda se había transformado en madera.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¡Pero si no he dicho otra mentira!!

Pepehiro suspiró y se montó de nuevo a su cabeza.

-Será mejor que continuemos –le dijo-. Ya estamos cerca de donde vive el rey.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo. En la entrada fueron detenidos por un soldado.

-Disculpe, pero no pueden pasar.

-Tengo que ver al rey, es importante.

-Tienes que traer una orden real si quieres entrar al castillo. Y como veo que no es así será mejor que te vayas.

Resignado, ambos fueron al pueblo que se encontraba cerca del castillo para tratar de encontrar una manera de entrar.

-Ya sé –dijo de pronto Pinoshu-. Si me disfrazo quizá pueda colarme dentro.

-¡No! Para ello tendrías que decir muchas mentiras. Lo más probable es que pierdas totalmente tu apariencia humana.

-... Es cierto, pero es la única forma de hallar pistas para dar con papá.

Descubrieron que un nuevo grupo de sirvientes iba a entrar al castillo, así que golpearon y amarraron a uno, le quitaron su ropa, y Pinoshu (con Pepehiro oculto en sus ropas) se unió al grupo.

-No te había visto antes –le dijo una chica-, ¿eres nuevo?

-Eh... sí, lo soy.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-P... Shuichi, me llamo Shuichi Shindou.

-Qué lindo nombre. ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

-16 -(Higary: Recuerden, es la edad que aparenta, pero no tiene esos años ¬¬0)

- Si esta chica no deja de hacer preguntas Pinoshu estará en serios problemas -pensaba preocupado Pepehiro

Afortunadamente llegaron al castillo rápidamente. Allí los sirvientes fueron guiados a una habitación, pero Pinoshu logró escabullirse hasta la sala del trono.

-Disculpe...

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, traía puesta en la cabeza una corona y en su mano derecha sostenía un espejo en el cual se estaba contemplando

-Eh... ¿es usted el rey?

-Sí, ¿qué deseas?, ¿cómo entraste aquí?

-Verá... yo soy el hijo de Keipeto, el carpintero que contrató hace más de un mes.

-Ah, sí, lo recuerdo, es el hombre que hizo la preciosa estatua de madera con mi bella figura, jajajajajaja.

-Eh... bueno –gota en la cabeza-... Lo que quería saber es si usted sabe dónde está.

-¿Uh?

-Sí, es que él nunca llegó a casa.

-Mmm... pues no podría ayudarte, chico –contestó mirándose al espejo todavía-. De aquí se fue en el tiempo acordado, según lo que tengo entendido, llegó al pueblo de Mihora, pero no lo vieron salir. Ve allá, quizá descubras algo.

-Gracias por su ayuda.

-Jajaja, soy genial. Espejito, espejito, dime con sinceridad, ¿quién es el hombre más lindo de este lugar?

-P-pues –en el espejo aparece un pelinegro usando lentes-, usted, majestad, h-hasta hace un momento...

-Claro, claro... ¡¡¿Cómo que hasta hace un momento?!!

-Sí... Es que ahora el más lindo es un chico pelirosa llamado Pinoshu.

-... ¡¡Guardias!! ¡¡Atrapen a ése chico!!

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que salir huyendo? –se lamentaba el chico de madera

-No sé, pero corre más rápido que nos están alcanzando –dijo el pelirrojo

Lograron salir del castillo y se ocultaron en una casa abandonada del pueblo.

-Pepehiro –lo llamó-... me duele todo el cuerpo...

-Me lo temía –respondió con pesar la rana al ver la apariencia del pequeño cambiar drásticamente

Como Pinoshu había vuelto a ser completamente de madera, Pephiro robó una especie de capucha para que el chico la usara y así no llamara la atención. Pero desafortunadamente en ese lugar había un circo, y Pinoshu tropezó con uno de los payasos, perdiendo así su capucha.

-Oh, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí –dijo llamando a sus amigos

-Un muñeco de madera que camina –sonrió otro

-El jefe estará muy contento con él.

Todos los payasos lo rodearon.

-No, por favor, tengo que encontrar a mi papá.

-Descuida, pequeño, te llevaremos a un lugar mejor.

Intentó sujetarlo, pero Pepehiro lo mordió lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Escapemos, Pinoshu.

-¡La rana habla!

El chico de madera agarró a su amigo y emprendieron la huida de aquél lugar tan peligroso.

Después de por fin perder de vista a los payasos, llegaron al pequeño pueblo donde toda pista de Keipeto había desaparecido.

-Amigo... –Pepehiro quería decir algo para animarlo, pero fue interrumpido por alguien más

-Hey –lo llamó a sus espaldas una voz que el chico reconoció de inmediato-, ¿eres tú, baka?

-No me digas así –dijo sin voltear

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Por qué luzco así? –se volteó, y el escritor miró que estaba llorando- ¡Porque esta es mi forma real! Soy un simple muñeco de madera al que un hada le dio vida para ser la familia de un buen hombre, pero ni siquiera he podido encontrarlo. ¡Cómo puedo esperar algún día ser digno de convertirme en una persona de verdad si no puedo proteger a mi papá! Yo...

Se detuvo al sentir algo cálido sobre sus labios. Yuki se había acercado hasta él plantándole un exquisito beso. Pinoshu cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquél contacto que tuvieron que terminar debido a la falta de aire.

-Yuki...

-Entonces espero volver a verte cuando ya seas un chico de verdad –le dio otro ligero beso y como las veces anteriores se marchó sin decir nada más

-Pinoshu... –Pepehiro se acercó para ver la cara del chico, y se sorprendió al ver como éste sonreía mirando por donde el rubio se marchó

-Andando, Pepehiro –sonrió aún más-. Papá nos está esperando.

En aquél pueblo descubrieron que Keipeto había comprado una cajita de música, que según dijo era un recuerdo para su querido hijo. Siguiendo las palabras que el dueño de la tienda les dijo, se internaron en un bosque.

-¿Pero por qué papá habrá entrado aquí?

-Supongo que debió tener sus motivos.

Comenzaron a recorrer el bosque con cuidado.

-Oye, Pinoshu.

-Dime.

-¿No te parece extraño? Parece que una batalla colosal se hubiera desatado aquí.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor: había árboles arrancados, plantas destrozadas, animales heridos, huellas que parecían ser de alguna criatura muy grande...

-Grrrrr

-Pepehiro –dijo el pelirosa nervioso-, no me digas que hay algo enorme detrás de nosotros...

-Waaaaa, un panda gigante, correeeee.

-¡Te dije que no me dijeras! –gritó Pinoshu huyendo lo más rápido que podía mientras que el pandota los correteaba

-¿Pero... por qué... nos sigue...? –decía Pinoshu escondido tras un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Quizá estamos en sus dominios –contestó la rana

-Grrrrrrr –el panda gigante apareció justo detrás de ellos

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –salieron corriendo, pero Pinoshu pisó una rama rota y se tropezó

-¡Pinoshu!

-Se me atoró el pie. Pepehiro, corre.

-No, no te abandonaré.

El panda los alcanzó y se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero antes de poder lastimarlos un hacha pasó volando cerca de la cabeza del animal.

-Jujujuju, por fin te apareces de nuevo, panda –armado con otra hacha apareció un rubio de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta

-¡Keipeto!

-¡Papá!

-¿Uh? –volteó a mirar a las presas de su enemigo (el panda) y se dio cuentas de quiénes se trataban

-Well –un aura asesina comenzó a salir de su cuerpo-, de modo que intentaste comerte a mi precioso hijo y a Pepehiro -(él sabe el nombre de la rana y que además puede hablar)-, de modo que esta vez te eliminaré definitivamente.

El panda comenzó a retroceder asustado y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Jajajajajajaja, nada ni nadie puede conmigo, pero te atraparé –se disponía a seguirlo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Pinoshu-. ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

-¡Papáaaaa! –se abrazó a él llorando- ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa? Te extrañé mucho, me tenías preocupado.

-Sorry, boy –le acarició la cabeza con cariño-, pero ese panda y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Verás, justo en el camino de regreso a casa te compré una cajita de música muy hermosa, que estaba seguro te encantaría...

FLASH BACK

Keipeto iba caminando por el bosque tarareando una canción.

-Lalala, me muero de ganas por ver la cara que pondrá Pinoshu cuando vea el regalo que le compré.

Justo frente a él apareció un enorme panda dispuesto a atacarlo.

-A un lado, Mr. Panda, no tengo intención de convertirme en su cena.

Los dos rivales comenzaron una increíble pelea, el panda intentando comerse a Keipeto, y Keipeto intentando mostrarle al panda que era mejor que él. Todo el bosque se convirtió en un campo de batalla donde todo el que se atravesaba era arrasado: viajeros, osos, venados, conejos, árboles, en fin. Siguieron así durante tres días sin descanso.

-Hay que ponerle alto a esto –decía Keipeto cansado-. Uno de los dos tendrá que morir.

Ambos estaban frente a frente. Cada uno dio un paso y de pronto se escuchó un extraño "Crack". Voltearon la vista al suelo y miraron que bajo el pie izquierdo del panda habían unos pedazos destrozados de madera barnizada. Keipeto buscó inmediatamente en su mochila y comprobó que la cajita de música se le había caído y su enemigo acababa de pisarla.

-Era un regalo para mi hijo –dijo mirándolo fríamente-. Como castigo te eliminaré, jajajajajajajaja.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Entonces... ¡¡Todo este tiempo has estado peleando con ese panda!!

-Yes.

-Papá, eso no era necesario. Yo hubiera sido feliz conque llegaras a casa.

-Y además tú mismo le podrías haber hecho la caja –intervino Pepehiro-, eres un carpintero.

-... It's a good point, Pepehiro.

Pinoshu se golpeó la cabeza contra un tronco.

- Y estaba preocupado por alguien como él... No puedo creerlo 

-Well, entonces será mejor que volvamos a nuestro humilde hogar. Let's go, Pinoshu, Pepehiro.

-Pepehiro...

-¿Sí?

-La próxima vez que se vaya de viaje recuérdame que no me preocupe por él.

-Entendido.

Tardaron dos días en poder llegar a su pueblo.

-Finalmente estamos de nuevo en casa –decía Pinoshu feliz recorriendo Gravitation

-Es verdad, pequeño –Keipeto miró que en la entrada de su hogar los esperaba un sonriente peliverde

-Hada Suguru –dijeron a la vez el chico y la rana

-Me alegro que por fin estén de nuevo juntos –padre e hijo se sonrieron-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Pinoshu, demostraste un gran valor al no rendirte hasta encontrar a Keipeto, y por ello he venido a cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Sí.

Agitó su varita y un resplandor iluminó el cuerpo de Pinoshu. Tanto Pepehiro como Keipeto cerraron los ojos debido a la intensidad de la luz, y al abrirlos, pudieron ver que en lugar del chico de madera se encontraba un guapísimo joven de piel bronceada, sedosos cabellos rosados y unos brillantes ojos amatistas; se miraba muchísimo mejor que con la apariencia falsa con la que buscó a Keipeto.

-Pinoshu...

-¡Papá, Pepehiro! –ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo en el que el pobre Pepehiro quedó en medio

-Me... asfixio...

-Ah, perdona, amigo –se disculpó el pelirosa

Shu se acercó a su hada madrina.

-Muchas gracias, hada Suguru.

-Jeje, de nada, aunque a quien debes agradecerle es a Pepehiro, porque fue quien te cuidó y guió todo este tiempo.

-Es verdad. ¡Muchas gracias, Pepehiro!

La rana seguía semiinconsciente en las manos del carpintero rubio.

-Thank you for protect to my son –le dio un beso en la cabeza y de pronto, en lugar de la rana de cabello rojo, tenía entre sus brazos a un apuesto joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos

-¿Qué me pasó...? –preguntó despertando- ¿Eh? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, he vuelto a ser humano.

-¿Cómo? –padre e hijo lo miraron sin comprender

-Hace tiempo una malvada bruja llamada Ayaka (Higary: Sí, la misma de mi cuento "Hirociento y los tres enanitos" n.n) convirtió a Pepehiro en rana, y sólo hasta que recibiera un beso de la persona amada podría volver a ser humano.

-Ah, ya entiendo –dijo Pinoshu-... ¡¿Quéee?! Entonces...

Pepehiro se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada de Keipeto, el cual prácticamente lo examinó de arriba a abajo con sus ojos, y luego sonrió.

-Well, realmente eres mi tipo. Serás una gran madre para Pinoshu, ajajajjajajajaja

-¡¿Qué?!

Después de aquello comenzó su nueva vida juntos. Pinoshu, Pepehiro y Suguru formaron una banda que se hizo muy conocida en su pueblo natal, mientras que Keipeto seguía trabajando como carpintero y se compró una mágnum para librarse de todos aquellos que intentaban ligarse a su ahora pelirrojo novio y a su amado hijo.

Cierto día, Keipeto y Pepehiro salieron a hacer las compras para la cena. Pinoshu estaba en la sala leyendo una novela hecha por cierto escritor que conoció durante la búsqueda de su papá.

TOC TOC TOC

El chico se levantó, y al otro lado de la puerta se topó con aquél rubio de ojos dorados en el que últimamente pensaba mucho.

-Yuki...

-Veo que finalmente te has convertido en una persona de carne y hueso, baka –le dijo y pensó- ¡Y qué carne! Luces excelente 

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames baka!

-Como sea, ¿no me piensas dejar entrar?

-Ah, claro, pasa.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste la segunda vez que nos vimos? –preguntó acorralándolo en la pared junto a la puerta

-S-sí...

-Bien –le lamió la mejilla con su lengua mientras su mano descendía hacia el cierre de su pantalón-... Pues creo que estás listo para entender qué era lo que estaban haciendo esos hombres.

Sonrió con lujuria mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

A lo lejos, ciertos rubio y pelirrojo miraron toda la escena algo impactados.

-Bueno –dijo Pepehiro-, creo que no podremos volver a casa en un rato.

-Buuaaa, ese sujeto le quitará la virginidad a mi pequeño –lloraba Keipeto, además porque Pepehiro le había quitado su mágnum para impedir que fuera a matar al escritor-. En fin, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos a que se desocupen vamos a comer?

-Está bien –lo tomó del brazo sonriendo-, vamos.

Desde aquél día, el escritor vagabundo se convirtió en un miembro más de la familia de Keipeto. Y los cuatro vivieron felices para siempre, sobre todo gracias a las ganancias de los libros de Yuki.

FIN


End file.
